Laethe Windsphere
"Keep that thing away from my hair." - Professor Laethellewyn Windsphere =Physical Description= Laethe is obsessive about his appearance, giving off the initial impression of being a vain aesthete. His pride is his long, white and blue frosted hair, that he keeps tied up with ornately carved silver hairsticks. He keeps it styled with a light dusting of frost. He threads crystals and jewels through it, or whatever shiny ting happens to capture his fancy. When off the battlefield he usually is wearing several dangling earrings and jeweled rings as well. His skin is pale and cold to the touch. He's usually seen wearing flowing robes or some other sort of ridiculous outfit, and smells faintly of roses or perfume. His build seems a little thin and wiry for a warrior, but he is quick and his movements are graceful and agile. When wearing armor, he favors the color blue. =Personality= To those he first meets, Laethe is rather silly and foppish, refusing to take anything seriously. He will actlike he only cares about playing around or fussing with his hair. However, this is only one of the many masks he wears for his own protection. In reality he is a somber tactician for the Ebon Blade and is still trying to discover the path that will teach him how to best protect those he cares about. Those that he has slowly grown to trust may come to see both sides of him, and he will often slip back and forth between foolish prankster and serious Reaper-Captain without even realizing it himself. He will often goad people into attacking or teasing him if he feels it will take their mind off of their own problems. Though he usually keeps his head calm when threatened as he was trained to do, he will easily become enraged if someone he wants to protect is threatened. He acts overly gallant around the ladies, and though he plays the game of a courtier well, if one actually were to touch him it would most likely send him running away in embarrassment, since he spent most of his life as a shy, sheltered academic. =History= Professor Laethellewyn Windsphere was the oldest son of the Windsphere House, a minor noble family associated with the De'Aerin. An old house of mainly Farstriders, Laethe and his younger sister Lellenthyr Windsphere were the only surviving members after both thier mother and father died while they were young. Taken in by their cousin Slade De'Aerin, Laethe became a teacher at the De'Aerin private Academy where he taught holy theory, herbalism and engineering. At that time, he also become an initiate of the Church of Light to study the path of a healer. He was a kind and patient teacher, if not somewhat silly, and all the children had him wrapped around their finger. He had a relatively calm, easy life, and the only trouble he ever had was when he experimented with Shadow magic, which resulting in him trapping a squirrel's soul within that of a mechanical squirrel. As war crept on the horizon, Slade's brother Dreyth insisted that Laethe assist in protecting the family by joining Dreyth's Farstrider unit as a field medic. Dreyth forced Laethe to learn the basics of combat in order to protect himself. When the Scourge finally descended on Silvermoon, Dreyth and Laethe did their best to defend the academy, but the numbers were too overwhelming. As Dreyth attempted to hold the attackers at bay so that the children and Lellenthyr could run for the forest, Laethe stood beside him, shielding the others as they ran and attempted to shield himself and his cousin as well. That was his last memory of his life. Risen as a slave to the Scourge, he served as a shadow priest and interrogator for many years under service to the Lich King. Eventually he was transferred into service as a Death Knight, and assigned to Acherus to serve the legion gathering there.. =Current Activities= After breaking free of the Lich King's control, Laethe became a Knight of the Ebon Blade and remains serving them as a Reaper-Captain. He has been conflicted about using his shadow magic to gain information and is always looking for a better way to serve the Ebon Blade and the Horde. He now also serves as an agent of the secretive Raven Blade. When not on duty, he spends his time researching spirituality, attempting to fish in peace, training, tormenting Golth Iceshadow, and following around his precious Battle Goddess. His recent activities include trying to set up a bakery for the purpose of selling Runecakes, and chasing all men away who dare approach his beloved little sister Lellenthyr. He also claims he likes to hunt pirates with his mechanical squirrel, Mr. Whirlyknuts.